The Mirror
by PhantomCreator
Summary: Wander and Sylvia help a delivery guy deliver a strange package to a scary museum, which is an old creepy mirror, with an equally creepy ability to make people appear weird and deformed when they reflect themselves in it. Now locked in, Sylvia and Wander have to survive the night, but it won't be easy. The mirror, is watching them. And it's not looking for friends.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME to my first story of Wander over Yonder! -strums invisible banjo- This was based on an idea from someone on Tumblr to which I could never find the name but give full credit to that very person! I was going to wait until chapter 5 to be done to start posting, but agh just couldn't drag it out any longer XD this is a story that happens in season 2, preferably The Wanders. Catch up to season 2 if you haven't! please R AND R.**

* * *

It was mid afternoon. A lone sun shined in the starry sky. Unlike other planets while they were different colored skies, billions of stars dazzled in broad-daylight. But somehow the sunny mood wasn't helping a certain Zbornak. A little fellow wobbled on her back.

"Ohhhhhh...if you wander...over yonder..!"

An upbeat tune echoed into the air, breaking silence.

"Hey, check out this and that!"

Wander happily rocked back and forth with his small frame to the melody, "If you wander, over yonder...! Best be sure to wear your hat!" He chuckles.

His green, helpful hat bounced on its own. The star at the top flickered.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, but Wander didn't see. She wasn't exactly annoyed, but underwhelmed.

"Come on, Syl! You lead!" He encouraged.

"No bud, I'm fine. I know you like that song, but what about something else?" She suggested.

He stopped strumming the banjo and put one finger to his lips in thought.

"Good idea. Let me think..."

Sylvia thought for a moment she would get some regular silence to herself and her thoughts, but thought _too soon._

"Yooo, let's come up with a new song, one that gets ya gutty works a singin'!" A random, unknown melody strummed into the banjo.

Sylvia let out a sigh.

"You're just making it up as you go-"

"Woahhh, who is that guy just laying there on the ground?"

He played faster. That time, he did manage to make a melody.

"Wander, what made you want to say that- Oh my grop!"

Sylvia stopped walking and gasped.

He wasn't joking. Someone was laying down face-first into the dry cracked surface!

"I gotta-!"

Wander without hesitation leapt off her back, but Sylvia had already sensed he would do that. She grabbed his hand before he could go on further.

He showered her with his puppy eyes, begging for the permission to intervene.

"Can I, please?"

Sylvia gave a small grin.

"Proud of you, you've gotten better at asking me. But next time, be sure to ask first before running off, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing Syl! Love ya!"

ZOOOOOOM.

Sylvia let out a moan. She slowly followed after.

"I hope he got the message."

Wander reached the unmoving new stranger. He could see he was breathing...but through his gills. It was a large, male fish.

"Hello, good sir! How are you today? Anything I can do to help?"

The good old cheery face was back. The one side of Wander Sylvia knew for so long still hadn't changed. What she wasn't expecting was the fish man to suddenly pounce on the small nomad.

"AHHH! MIRROR! MIRROR!"

Even though he was still smiling, the fish man grabbed hold of Wander's shoulders and pushed him into the ground, eyes crazed and horrified. Beads of sweat rained on his small body, but it didn't bother Wander.

"Mirror? Do you need one to look at?" Wander asked happily.

"NO!" He sobbed.

The man pointed with one fin. A small truck sat still a few feet away. Packages were strewn everywhere, paper and bubble wrap flapping in the wind. But what stood out the most, was a large mirror, "Hey uh, care explaining what happened?"

Wander's best friend looked around, confused.

The fish man kept his eyes on Wander, refusing to look at anything else. He adjusted his glasses on his snout.

"It's that gropping mirror. It made me do this!" He whimpered.

A fully packaged mirror with two stands stood, and two words were placed where the glass should be:

 **"The Mirror"**

Wander gave a sharp nod, "Ah I get it! I understand. Sometimes you work so long all day and ya come home, look into a mirror and go ' "Oh man… I look like that?" 'Wander makes himself appear exhausted, his fur uneven and dirt on himself.

"No. That's... Oh, it doesn't matter! You've gotta help me!"

"Oh boy…" Sylvia narrowed her eyes nervously.

The two words "help me" were enough to make the small alien make a loud squeal that would make a hot kettle jealous. Wander's body puffed with excitement and joy. He took the man's fin and shook it uncontrollably.

"What can we do, uh… Mr...?"

Wander held his grip, making a huge enthusiastic smile.

"Cod. It's Cod."

Cod kept making nervous glances at the mirror ahead and at Wander, as if one of them was going to start strangling him.

"Look, whatever you do, don't let anyone see that mirror."

Cod shivered like they were in the colder planets even though it had to be over 80 degrees.

"Alright, you got a promise!" Wander let out a sing-song voice.

"Whoa whoa, hold it right there!"

Sylvia gave Cod a firm glare before snatching her little friend up and taking him away from earshot.

"Wander, what are you promising, exactly? We can't just go and take over someone else's job, they could get fired."

"I know! But he said he needed help, right? So let's do it!"

Sylvia put a on finger on his mouth.

"But that's not it. There's something fishy going on with this guy, and what if he's trying to scam us? Or he's one of Hater's goons?"

Wander chuckled.

"Oh, good one Sylvia! Something fishy goin' on!"

She slapped and rubbed her face.

"Fine… We'll see where this leads. But promise me if something goes wrong, _we drop the job. And we_ don't look back, _okay?"_

Her pink comb stood further up, emphasizing the ultimatum.

Wander smiled sweetly.

"Promise."

"You jerk!"

Wander looked at her confused, thinking she meant himself.

Sylvia growled and frowned and held up her fist. Then he witnessed why: Cod had taken all the fallen packages while they were busy talking, leaving the mirror behind and as fast as he could, drove off in the horizon.

"Ya flarfing imbecile! If I ever see your scaly mug again you'll be Awesome's shark bait!" She huffed, her anger apparent.

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!"

Wander lifted the thick papery packaging off the abandoned mirror. Wide-grinned he gazed into its face, not looking at anything else. The mirror's design was black with red rubies around it's frame and a large oval shape.

"Wander! You can't touch that!" Sylvia groaned once more.

"Aw, but it likes me!" Wander puckered his lips at her.

"It what?" She was dumb-founded.

The reflection of Wander's appearance was off. Most of his body was the same, except he had two heads. Then it changed, and Wander now had four arms, which waved at him happily. Oddly enough, he didn't question this strange mirror, making its reflections interact with him. He held the mirror which was twice his size with both arms.

"Howdy! It's nice to meet you! Can I know your name?"

Wander's reflection actually frowned and made a sad expression. It shook its head at him.

"Aw, we have a shy one."

He turned his head at Sylvia like an owl and made the most powerful puppy face at her.

"CAN we keep it, Sylvia? I'll make sure he gets entertained!"

"No." She replied flatly.

"BUT I WANT TO!"

But two seconds later he admitted defeat and looked at his reflection, this time rain was falling from behind the copy of Wander.

"Look Wander, I know you've made a "new friend" if anyone is insane enough to call it that, but we got to take it back to whoever it belongs to."

"I know, but-

Suddenly the image of Wander changed instantly, his eyes turned red and enraged, fangs grew and he hit his fists against the glass. Sylvia had thought he broke through and was coming to tear them apart, which was exactly what looked like he wanted to do!

"Wander, watch out!"

By reflex she grabbed the real Wander and held up one fist at the mirror ready for it. Wander's body slumped against hers, sad that he made it upset and it couldn't stay.

"Alright, let's get it back its owner."

He gazed up at her with a grin.

"Yeah. The sooner, the better."

The reflection changed, this time it was Wander looking away from them, biting his nails. A moment later the two of them looked away to discuss what to do. They didn't notice the reflection was nibbling so hard, it drew blood.

...

"Grop."

Sylvia had nowhere to start. It was half an hour ago that Cod had taken off without giving a hint as to where to go to. She, being annoyed, folded her arms and tapped her large foot.

"That jerk not only dumped this stupid mirror on us, but didn't give us any directions."

"Maybe the mirror can help?"

Wander was killing the time by interacting with his reflection, which was unresponsive. He had his knees bent to get positioned. He poked at it to get it to move, which proved fruitless.

"UH-UH! No way am I trusting this freaky thing to do any favors for us." She shouted over her shoulder.

Suddenly, something zoomed past them, then back where they were standing. It was Cod.

"YOU!" Sylvia cracked her knuckles.

Cod nervously stepped out of the truck, holding his fins in defense.

"I-I'm so-sorry to leave y-you like that, before I had the chance to think I didn't give you t-this."

He shakily pulled out something from his shirt pocket and raised it to the angry Zbornak.

"What is it? Your apology letter? Coz I ain't accepting it." She huffed.

"No... Like I ever would apologize for leaving you to-"

That was enough to get Sylvia to start chasing him 'Looney Tunes style'. Cod, being too scared let go of the piece of paper which flew out and landed in front of Wander.

For the first time his attention was broken and looking at something different than the mirror. He gasped happily.

"Sylvia, you're gonna love this!"

"Huh?"

Sylvia stopped midway from landing a punch on Cod, who was quivering.

"Look!"

Wander had unfolded it. It was bigger than he was, so he stretched his skinny arms as wide as he could.

She peered over it.

"The map to where you need to go, Miss."

She blinked and glanced at Cod, her anger simmering down.

Without struggle Cod released himself from her arms and got back into the truck.

"Take the mirror to Spearnight Historical Museum. That's your destination."

All fear was not to be seen on Cod; his face was lifeless and tired.

"Thanks Cod." Wander said in appreciation.

"But heed this... Don't trust anyone. Not even your friends."

Without looking at them in the eye, he shut the door and took off once more.

"Still a jerk."

Sylvia folded her arms, not taking her eyes off the horizon as he got smaller and smaller.

"But we have the map, let's go!"

"At least I have you to help me forget the past hour of stress we've endured as we travel." She smiled.

"Ah shucks, don't mention it." Wander made a wave at her.

Without discussion, Wander took off his hat and put his hand in, and out popped a large wheel barrow with long handles.

"Is that for the mirror?" Sylvia pointed.

"Yep, you walk, and I'll do the lifting."

* * *

TO BE CONT.


	2. Chapter 2

"So according to the map...it says that museum should be a mile away."

Wander would look up and out the over-sized map. Sylvia insisted instead of him having to hold on to the wheel burrow while she was told where to go, she held on and pulled the handles with the mirror in it. Wander agreed to it, after all he couldn't lift very much.

"I didn't know the land we're on actually has a name."

"What 's the name of it?" Sylvia glanced an eye at him.

Wander squinted to look closer with glasses, which appeared out of nowhere.

"It's "Mysterium."

Sylvia became frozen than a chunk of ice and stopped in her tracks. The little nomad tilted his head,

"What's the matter? Did I say it wrong?"

"S-say it again."

Wander only smiled at her and pointed to the name on the map,

"Mysterium! It's a really nice name if you think about it..."

"W-Wander." Sylvia stammered,

She dropped the wheelbarrow and took Wander off her back and set him on the ground, while he still held the map.

"Do you have any bingleborp of a clue as to where we are?" She looked not only scared, but serious.

Wander shrugged. "Uh, nope..can't say I do."

Slyvia took her gaze off him and started to shiver, knees shaking.

"My ma told me about this planet. When I was kid, she would tell me bedtime stories about Mysterium. Before my dad went and died...he came to visit the place to explore it...he wasn't the same since when he came back home...''

Wander's eyes widened with real concern now. It'd been ages since he'd seen his closest companion so pained, and scared.

"This is one of the most avoided, barren, and haunted places in the galaxy." She concluded.

"Really?!" Wander remembered to keep looking concerned as much as he was fascinated. He couldn't keep a straight face and was failing miserably at it. The fact that a planet was claimed haunted and empty was making his blood pump faster with anticipation.

"I-I mean that's awful." He cleared his throat and deepened his voice.

"I need you to keep focus, please Wander."

"I am listening!"

"Good. Remember when we promised that if anything happened on this task, we'd drop it and never go back-?"

Wander interrupted,

"Now, now Sylvia, if you protest and stop, don't make me say the "can't do-do" lecture."

"But-"

He smiled a sympathetic grin,

"I can easily see you're scared. You're one of the toughest people I've known. We can fight through whatever comes our path, right? If we stop now, who will take care of the mirror? Keep in mind it belongs to someone and they must miss it with all their hearts!"

Sylvia said nothing but kept listening and keeping a skeptical expression in her eyes,

"But that's not the only excuse; after meeting your family the other day, it got me thinking...your ma is proud of you for never giving up and being able to face any problem that comes our way. Your family is counting on you. You're not alone, right? I'm right here. So, what's stopping you? This place may be creepy and somewhat desolate, I'll be here to protect ya and you'll do the same for me."

She wanted to believe it. Something in her guts was telling her something wasn't right since they stumbled upon Cod, and that was just the surface of the scenario. It didn't help that the weather was rapidly changing from sunny to dark clouds, frosting her doubt further.

After a moment, she sighed.

"You have an annoyingly awesome knack for saying the right things to someone."

Wander flinched in confusion, "I do?"

"But that's what I love about ya. You're right."

Wander patted where her shoulder was.

"Let's keep going, Wander."

She thought to herself, just get this done as soon as possible.

BAM!

Lightening stuck, making the two freeze again. But it wasn't the lightning that made them freeze. It was the sudden appearance of a large four-story building that came to their sights. Both looked at it with eyes that looked like they could pop out at any second. Wander still kept his arms on Sylvia and was the first to speak,

"So uhhh, yeah it's cool but you sure you want to keep going?" Wander said nervously.

"So now you're regretting on continuing?" She chuckled.

Sylvia gave him a noogie on his head, wrinkling his hat. With her new-found confidence she picked up the wheel-burrow.

"Oh please, _allow me_."

Wander lead the way.

It was hard to walk on the path leading to the entrance; the concrete was cracked and broken, thick weeds stood in their way, and gloomy, dead trees stood on both sides of the yard. The small case of stairs were easy to get to.

"I'm going to leave this here," Sylvia dropped the burrow below the stairs and followed him. "It be rude to bring it inside."

"Sure thinking," Wander replied, he kept his eyes on the patio and front door.

Despite the bad shape it was on the outside, the large house- like building wasn't as horrible. Pillars stood in front of the patio, old furniture sat side by side, looking to have been untouched in ages; Victorian style textures were carved into the walls and pillars themselves making it appear timeless. Thunder rolled off from the distance behind them. They both glanced at each other, as if asking if they were readying themselves.

"Hereeeeeee we go!" Wander chirped.

Two large doors stood in their way, he took the one to his right. But immediately instead of opening to the side smoothly, it came right off its hinges in his small hand.

"Oh..." he stared at it, turning it to look at its sides.

This resulted the other door formerly beside it to collapse next to him, making the two flinch.

"Does this mean this place is abandoned?"

Sylvia heard him toss the useless door away, peeking inside.

"We gotta find out," She urged him to follow her, not letting the spookiness of the place get to her.

They made it in, wind groaned as they did, hitting them and whistling against their ears.

"Well look, there's some light in here, so someone must be around," Wander pointed out the hundreds of candles sitting on the tables and shelves.

"Now I wanna know is how this place isn't burning down because of these candles."

Wander made a goofy grin at her, "Maaagic."

She shook her head holding in a laugh. She held her hand close to her face,

"Anyone here? we have a delivery for you!"

Cold silence only followed. Then she jumped at the sound of Wander's enthusiastic yell,

"This is so awesome!"

Blinking her focus on where he was, she saw him stand in front of statues of people from ages ago. They were once historical figures, some who fought to their deaths in wars, one woman having give birth to a new species of aliens and 300 grandchildren. Another row on the opposite side of the room contained taxidermies of extinct fish and animals.

"Sylvia, can we stay here a little bit longer?" Wander begged the Zbornak.

Having been distracted, she forgot all about the task at hand they both were given. Her feelings of suspicion crawled back into her comb and spine. She thought; someone is here, there wouldn't be light sources left around or someone purposely leaving the door open.

"We can't. We should leave as soon as we get the mirror off our hands," She explained.

"Alright." Wander sighed.

After a few more minutes of exploring, Wander pointed something out and got Sylvia's attention.

'There's a staircase leading to the upper floors, can we go up there?"

"If no one shows up in the next two minutes then we could-" Sylvia began but was cut off,

"How can I help you?"

Instinctively, she held her fists prepared for an attack, but nothing came. Happy to see another new face, Wander jumped up and down to get the stranger's attention, "Hello! Nice to meet you!,"

"My name is Wander and this is my best buddy Sylvia, we have something to drop off that belongs to you." The giddiness was impossible to miss from him.

This stranger's face was hidden in darkness, the rest of the body visible from the neck and down.

"Wander..." Sylvia whispered to her best friend, she was becoming more uncomfortable about this.

"I'll do the talking." He whispered back.

"What do you have for me?"

Hearing from the newcomer, it was a female. She stepped forward. Her facial feats where that of an elf. She barely held a smile on her lips which were as pale as white flower petals. Her eyes were a rich periwinkle. She wore a dark business suit making her skin lighter and her hair was blonde and tied in a bun.

"Just outside miss, we have a mirror waiting to be returned back to you!"

Her face changed slightly, but started to change slowly to anger. Sylvia worried she was going to start possibly yelling at her and Wander.

"Oh! Syl, go and bring it inside to show it to her...um what's your name, malady?"

She stared back at him in a slightly disgusted manner, which to him didn't intimidate him hardly. Lord Hater's stares were less intimidating and he was used to being given dirty looks.

"Uh right, I'll go get it!"

Not being able to stand the awkward glances she was being given she left out the front door. After she went, the woman finally replied;

"My name is Amie. I'm the owner of Spearnight Museum."

"Nice to meet you Amie, this place is really lovely."

"It used to be lovely."

She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes became distant and glassy.

"This planet has been abandoned for centuries, my family moved away long ago, my sister and I used to be the only ones living here, until she left too."

Immediately Wander began to cry comical tears, "That's so awful, you poor girl!"

"Mysterium had a reputation for of course, the unknown and unexplainable phenomenon. My family decided to make a business by opening this museum."

She sighed,

"But now I'm only one of the few inhabiting the planet, I could leave anytime I wanted, but I felt like I've missed the point and meaning of being here, so I've stayed."

Wander was so tempted to comfort her and nearly gave into his desire to hug her,

"I've got the mirror right here,"

Amie turned to face Sylvia, she only made a lifeless expression at first but for the first time she showed absolute shock at the thing Sylvia was standing next to. Her light purple eyes contorted with true rage now.

"So yeah, long story short me and my bud here ran into this guy who was supposed to deliver it himself but he was insincere and made us do all the work, if it weren't for Wander we wouldn't have shown up-"

"Burn it."

"Huh?" Both Wander and Sylvia said at once, taken aback by Amie's answer.

"Is it the wrong mirror, maybe?"

Wander waltzed up to her, which he secretly regretted doing after he became closer, he received the coldest glare from Amie.

"Burn it, carve a stupid face onto it, I don't care what you prefer, I don't want that mirror."

Now Sylvia was annoyed,

"Hey look lady! I don't like your answer and you saying you don't want it after we dragged ourselves to bring it here-"

"Shh!"

Sylvia was cut off once again by not Amie, but Wander. With a frown and disbelieving look he kept his eyes on Amie with his hand at Sylvia to interrupt. To Sylvia, he seemed like wasn't concerned with her attitude, but wanted to listen to any reasoning behind it. Time to time she knew what it meant. When he wanted to listen to something, he wanted to pay closer attention without any interference.

"That mirror has been brought to me countless times without fail. Once, I filed a complaint to the post company to keep it away, but they keep returning it without my say. So don't make me repeat myself and yourself the favor, _destroy it."_

With that last word, she left and disappeared back into the shadows. They both heard a door open and shut loudly.

...

"You've got to be kidding me," Sylvia rubbed her temples, "After all we went through to get it here."

"I know, I know. But maybe there's the possibility she could change her mind." Wander shrugged with confidence.

"Not everyone can have a change of heart, Wander. But who knows really?"

"But, all the more to-!"

Wander went back to the display figures, "Keep looking, there's still a lot to see!"

His serious face was replaced with excitement, but unfortunately, Sylvia wasn't in the mood. She tired, and running low on patience, and she didn't blame Wander entirely for it. She spotted a vending machine. Putting aside her annoyance with thirst she went to it. Amazingly, it held her favorite drink, the Thunder Blazz, and it immediately lifted her spirits.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." She grinned.

She chugged half of in mere seconds and let out a refreshed sigh. "Hits the right spot."

Her mind went back to replaying the day's events; Amie and Cod's reaction and behaviors' towards the mirror were not just confusing, but unsettling. What did they mean? Were the two connected?

"They really hate the mirror, both tried to discard it but keeps coming back? Something is really gropping wrong."

She shook her head, thinking that after all it didn't mean anything to her. It was time to go.

"Wander buddy, I think it's time we hit the-"

But he was nowhere to be seen! Even with little light it wasn't hard to spot his bright orange fur in the dark. But she couldn't see him and wasn't standing in the same place she saw him last.

"Wander? Wander? AUGHHHH!"

She threw her arms up.

"Of course, he goes off again without me to make trouble."

With her heightened hearing she could hear him faintly giggling, and it was coming from upstairs and no doubt, running further into the museum.

"Buddy here I come, we're leaving whether you like it or not."

She started up the stairs to search for him.

* * *

 **TO BE CONT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Things couldn't be any more better for Wander. He was enjoying himself, and maybe a little too much. He was so amazed and excited by the different exhibits he pulled out a pair of binoculars to look further down the hallways because he was too impatient to get there. And brought out a camera. He wasn't sure about the rules of photography in Spearnight so he limited them. Just to be polite, of course.

There were also hundreds of paintings and old black and white photos on the walls. Most of them almost touching the ceiling. He used the binoculars to his advantage since they were too high to see. Then one exhibit caught his attention.

"History of Spearnight Museum and Mysterium." He read out loud.

Written on a white marble plaque and above it was a picture of the land from 800 years before.

" _Welcome to Mysterium. Founded over 1000 years ago, researchers believed the planet to have been formed from the natural causes of the gases and comets from the galaxy. Over time one comet became many, and there has been proof of limestone found on these comets and still surround the grounds to this day. Limestone by legends is believed to be the cause for paranormal activity. The name Mysterium shortly became its name and the origins of the name is not from our native language_.."

"Wow, what?"

" _Photos of footsteps have been documented and confirmed that they belong to an unknown alien race. Then comes the legends of a species called "Humans". It is possible they were the first to discover Mysterium before anyone else and humans tried to make their homes here, evidence of research papers the humans left behind. The name Mysterium may be a name from the humans language.."_

No wonder to him the name was so different. Wander moved to a different exhibit. This one by far, was the most beautiful.

On a metal stand, a chunk of sharp, bright pink rock was in the center. A type of crystal it seemed. It held information and he leaned closer to it.

 _"The dead remains of the most powerful and mysterious crystal of the galaxies, Crystal of Truth, or short-named COT crystal. This piece was discovered 100 years after Mysterium was founded and early explorers found many caves contained with COT inside them. People were banned from approaching these caves in many locations. Reasons be that people would be split into many different variations of themselves...'  
_  
Wander's eyes popped and lit up. That sentence sent a warning flag into his mind, why did that feel so familiar?

" _And for that reason, Mysterium earned its reputation for having claimed paranormal activity, the rise in limestone rose as well and sightings of dead unidentified people and corpses were found near COT caves.."_

Looking at his reflection, he remembered the time he accidentally split himself into 400 different personalities. Not wanting to go through it again, he looked away. A massive chill ran down Wander's spine. He stopped reading and took a few steps back, not wanting another repeat, despite the rock before him was presumed dead.

"Well that's enough for now, I think I better get back to Sylvia."

He heard a loud thump behind him, he turned to see the very person he was looking for down a lit corridor..Sylvia's back was facing Wander and before he could call out, she vanished. Then a brilliant idea came to him:

"I'm gonna go back to where I saw that armor that's about my size..." He smiled with delight.

* * *

"Wander? Stop messing around, we need to leave and it's getting late!"

Half an hour had passed since Sylvia made her way further into the bowels of the building. The same creepy vibe was coming back to her. She really wanted to leave now, more than anything and abandon the weird planet. But not without Wander.

She stopped walking. She slowed her breathing to hear better. There were sounds of footsteps scuffling around, and they were getting closer.

"Wander, that you?"

Now the paintings and photos on the walls didn't help, the darkness played with her eyes and made the faces in them appear to be staring at her, and the noises only made it worse.

"Buddy? This...this isn't funny." Her voice recoiled and cracked.

She ignored the creepy paintings and walked further down the corridor, suddenly it felt endless. She knew this hallway wasn't that long but it seemed to last for an eternity. Suddenly she heard laughing in the distance, and this time she knew she wasn't hearing things.

"Ehehehehehehe."

They were very faint chuckles and giggling, they didn't sound like her best friend this time.

"Wander! Cut it out!" She tried to sound composed, but her voice cracked once again.

She made it back to where she came, the opening to the corridor was up ahead...this time with someone at the end of it. Only his eyes were visible to be seen.

"Wander!" She cried happily.

She couldn't see his face, only a shape and the rest of his body. She let out an exhale of relief and walked closer.

"Don't scare me like that, you know me, if I get startled, I could act on my instinct to hit."

He didn't respond. Which was not like him. Was he sick? she'd thought.

"Buddy? Is something wrong?"

He bent his knees in a stance for a few seconds, and scurried off.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

She smacked her face.

"Ugh, I am so gonna-"

"GRAHHHHH!"

Sylvia jumped three feet up into the air scared out of her wits as something had poked her back, "AHHHH!"

A large flag pole was only a couple of feet away from her and she climbed it up, shaking like an earthquake.

"Booooo I got you, Sylvia!"

Her teeth stopped chattering from the fright and went to shock. A little frame of armor with spikes all over its body from head to toe with a sword pointing at her. It opened its helmet and a little orange face with big eyes appeared.

"I couldn't resist, ya shoulda seen the look on yer face!" He laughed like mad.

"WANDER!"

Sylvia slid down the flagpole, grunting in irritation and stomping her feet towards him.

"You scared the flarf out of me, don't ever do that again!"

He removed the helmet and held it to his side, grinning. "Aw come on we're just having fun! I saw you looking for me upstairs on the third floor and snatched this armor to prank you."

 _(insert tire-screech-)_

She raised her eyebrows,

"Huh? I wasn't upstairs."

"Sure you were, silly. But you went off before I could call you."

She only stared and blinked at him. But, something like that happened just a few moments prior before he showed up. Sylvia spotted him where she was standing, then he ran off.

"Wander, I didn't go upstairs. I've never been up there." She defended.

He looked at her confused.

"...That's really strange."

"Then get this; I saw you standing here where I am a minute ago." She pointed with her arms.

"What the? But I wasn't there."

She remained silent and gaped. Then she shook her head and groaned, "What is going on!?"

 **-CRAUCKKK! BAM!-  
**  
The hallway shook, nearly knocking them off balance. Wander had stepped out of the armor and put it aside.

"Just what is going on?" Sylvia knew she was repeating herself. This was getting more and more weirder than when Hater was given an electric squid to the face, making him become buddy-buddy with Wander.

The two ran the start of the second floor at the top of the staircase, the lobby was empty. But that was not what made the two gasp in disbelief...The door that was broken off its hinges from earlier.. was back in place undamaged. Chunky, metallic sounds came from them, and outside the window, Amie the owner was locking it up for the night. Both of them flew down the stairs and started to bang with their fists to get Amie's attention on them. But she didn't react to the sounds they gave off.

"Amie!" Wander shouted. Then he turned around and gasped in horror.

"Amie! You're locking me and Wander in here, what are you doing?" Sylvia shouted at the top of her lungs, but her pleas went unheard.

"S-Sylvia..."

"WHAT?" She shouted, her attention was more focused on the doors.

"The...m-mirror.."

"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be..!"

She pulled, she tugged the doorknob, she tried everything from even trying to rip it open from the bottom. Kicking it didn't resolve it either.

"Gropping doors, how did they repair themselves? There's no way they could have!" She grunted in between tugs and pulling. Finally letting go and panting, she growled in frustration.

She stormed off and walked a few feet facing away the doors, her fists tightly clenched by her sides and biting her lip.

"She won't let us out, I'll make my own grand entrance," She hissed.

Wander could only stood aside and watch.

"RAAAAAGH!"

With her speed and strength she bolted and slammed into the thick doors. Centuries old dust smoked the air and clouded up the lobby. Wander shooed away the fog from his face and saw Sylvia lying on her back a few inches at the bottom of the doors, which were still intact and unscathed.

"Impossible..," She groaned.

The doors themselves were giving her a greater beating than Hater's Watchdogs put together. May as well be trying to claw through a steel thick gate. Then another idea came to her.

"Wander," She moved and supported herself up with her arms, "Ask the Hat and see if it can help."

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

He wished he thought of that sooner. He pulled off from his head and started to dig. It didn't take long when Wander pulled out a huge cannon launcher. It made him tip over, so he balanced it on the floor.

"Good Hat!" He praised.

"Oh perfect!"

Sylvia effortlessly carried it and steadied in the right position to aim. But not before thinking of another item she needed. She ran back to it and snatched it up.

"Hat, give me a lighter!"

Wander wasn't sure if she forgot it's basic rule; it only gave you what you needed. She dug through it and surprisingly, it gave her a lighter.

"Let's _blow_ this joint!"

She ignited the lighter and put the flame on the cannon's ignition string, both prepared for the deafening explosion and covered their ears...but they didn't hear anything.

"What happened?" Wander asked, confused.

"Just what does it take to get out of here- oh, for the love of grop!"

Now they saw what the problem was: it was only a prop. A stick with the word "BOOM!" stuck out from the cannon's shooting canal at the end.

"Sorry Sylvia, the hat decided to be a dud." Wander held and looked at the hat disapprovingly.

Sylvia at this point was at her limit from everything. It was dark outside. They'd over welcomed their stay. She was lost in her own despair while Wander moved the fake cannon launcher out of the way and onto the side of the lobby.

"Um, Sylvia...?"

"What?" She spat.

That made the little nomad flinch from her manner.

"The mirror...it's gone." He said sheepishly.

Sure enough, it wasn't anywhere to be seen. He didn't know where it'd gone to. Now he was starting to feel questionable about everything, up to the delivery man to Amie carelessly leaving them in here.

"And what can we do? It's out of our reach."

Sylvia sat with her arms supporting behind her, looking exhausted and angry still. Wander tried to brighten her spirits.

"But if we have to stay here, it's not so bad! We'll get out of here once we figure out a way to it. And as for sleep, I don't know; maybe if I ask the hat real nice it'll give us-"

"This is your fault."

A thousand needles hit Wander like a bulldozer.

"W-what?"

"We shouldn't have come here. It's all because of you and that stupid mirror."

She didn't make contact, only keeping her back to avoid looking at him. Angry at herself and her friend, she couldn't face him. Didn't want to be reminded of the very problem and reason why they were stuck in the first place than look at Wander.

Wander's cheerful demeanor fell to a guilty and hurt expression.

Her tone became nonchalant and cold.

"If you're so happy being here, then stay. I'll figure out another way to bust the door open."

 _She's right..._

Wander almost came closer to her, and to give her a pat on the shoulder. But couldn't bring himself to do it or upset her further. He tucked one arm around himself and held the other on his bicep glancing at the floor with remorse. Without saying another word, he silently walked out of the lobby, head down and started to run, a tear going down his face.

Some time had passed since he'd left her. Sylvia was too tired to think of another idea right now. She remembered she had set her bottle of Thunder Blazz on the lobby's desk and got up to stretch her legs and drink the rest of it. It soothed her mind a little bit. But then remembered the painful things she said to her only companion...she chewed herself _hard_ for it.

Finally cursing internally, she nearly threw the empty bottle across the room out of regret..till she heard crying...and glass breaking...

"Wander? I'm coming!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Inside a bathroom, Wander sat by the sink in a fetal position, arms wrapping himself tightly. He tried to keep his crying down to a minimum but found it difficult. He wiped his eyes and nose.

"It's all my fault."

He wasn't mad at Sylvia, but genuinely blaming himself. He regretted the choice of helping with the mirror and bringing Sylvia with him. But her words also stung him in a way they hadn't before in long time. The fear of being hated for trying to do something good and pushed aside for it.

"I hope she won't stay mad forever. We always give each other a pat on the back and laugh it right off before," He tried to think positive, but it didn't help at all.

"I'm so stupid."

He pulled his entire hat over himself and let the darkness cloud his vision. Anything to numb the memory of the events from earlier.

-Knock knock-

He pulled off the hat and looked at the door, his eyes still watery.

"Who's there? I locked the door. I'm sorry."

Indeed he did so nobody could accidentally see him cry. He didn't cry very often, didn't want to look like a fool.

"Wander?"

"Sly?" His eyes lit up.

It was the muffled voice of Sylvia.

"Hey it's me, let's talk. Please?"

He wasn't sure if he could, he was still upset and hurt. But then again he thought , she must've felt bad and came back to console him?

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm the one who's an idiot, not you."

Wander's face softened at her voice. But he felt strange about it. He ignored the feeling and let her continue.

"Well just lay low and relax like you said until morning." Her voice was sweet and encouraging.

A smile started to creep it's way on Wanders face, starting to feel more comfortable less anxious.

"Buddy, the only thing I ever regret not saying or doing since we got here-"

"Sylvia, it's alright! I forgive you," Wander stood up, feeling better.

"-I regret not hurting you enough."

A pit of dread fell into Wanders stomach. Stunned by her words he froze, unable to speak or move.

"I'm such an idiot that I haven't had the chance to make you tremble in despair."

Her voice sounded hollow after he heard that. But why?

"But Sylvia, I-!"

He began to protest, but then decided to say something else. He knew wasn't imagining things, her tone didn't have that same snazzy and upbeat feature. She sounded...devoid. She'd never say anything like that, not to get even, because of this, he told himself to not open the door for now. His heart pounded against his chest, he was so fearful of being rejected and alone and that his mistake of dragging her with him would end everything.

"What did I do? what can I do, Sylvia? I'll do anything!"

He needed her to speak, he was growing more and more uncertain if the person behind that door was playing tricks on him.

"Well, get us out, for one; and two you could cry like the little helpless _baby_ you've always been your whole life."

That hurt. Those words, her voice. It hurt so much he'd wanted to drop and sob on the floor, and he nearly did. She hit his biggest weak spot that he managed to hide from the outside world. But despite this, it was enough to bring out his anger, and open the door to face this possible culprit toying with his emotions...He swung it open, hitting the wall behind it ready to give this person a piece of his mind.

But there was no one.

The hallway was pitch black and the only light was from behind him coming from the restroom, his shadow elongated in front.

"Hello? Sylvia? anyone..?" He called out.

He started to hyperventilate, he didn't know the reason for, but he couldn't focus and sat on his knees and took deep breaths to calm himself. His black beady eyes turned a silver-gray shade, filled with fear.

"What's...happening in this place? and to me?

...

"Wander?"

Sylvia searched aimlessly for her small friend. She wished she knew which parts of the museum she was in. Strange how the place was much more bigger than it was from the outside in which she took notice of. At least there was enough light provided for her to get around. She wished she had Wander's hat and got some flashlights, and annoyed that she didn't bring the lighter from earlier.

"Wander!"

Her voice bounced off the walls and no answer back. She bent her head down with remorse.

"I still haven't learned to not let my temper get the better of me, and look what happened."

She was about to let some tears come, until something caught her attention. It was the manager's office at the end of the corridor. Could Wander be in there?

She put aside her grief for now and walked there. The door was barely left ajar.

"I know it's wrong to snoop, but gotta check."

She went in and closed it, it was pitch black. She searched with her hand for a light switch. Which was a success and turned it on. Light revealed mountains of paper on the floors, shelves and the desk a few meters away.

"Wander, you in here?"

But then she realized he couldn't have, the room was much too small and cramped for any free spaces to take up. She went closer to the desk, there sat a computer and Amie's belongings. It was just as a mess.

"Amie's not only disorganized, she's also messy at keeping secrets."

Now that the mirror had disappeared, it struck her curiosity. She did think of the possibility that Amie may have either chucked it out, or taken it home with her. And knew something she herself didn't. But it didn't give an explanation as to why she trapped them in, as well as not hearing their protests. She blinked in realization.

"Oh flarf, Wander's traits have rubbed on me," She sighed deeply.

"I'll make this quick."

Over the messy piles of paperwork she skimmed them over for any information on Amie and the mirror. But nothing of the sort after five minutes of reading.

"Bills, water bills, and more bills." She huffed.

Then she felt a pang of sympathy, Amie must've struggled with finances for a very long time, and had put up with it in silence.

She was going to call it quits, when one thing finally did peak her interest: A small round photo frame sitting on the right corner of the desk. She picked it up gingerly and held it with both hands.

It was of Amie, younger and hugging a young girl next to her. For once she smiled a toothy expression. It took Sylvia a minute to see the other girl looked like…

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of breaking glass, and it was loud. She put the photo down and shut the door. Panicking that someone may have caught her she hid behind a pile of potted fake plants. She heard whispering, from not one, but two or three people. It was incoherent and hard to hear what they were saying. Until she could make out;

"Hide it, make sure no one finds it."

Sylvia carefully peeked over the leaves of her safe spot, but darkness wasn't on her side and she couldn't see who was whispering. Then they became quieter as they left the hallway.

"What are you hiding, exactly?" Sylvia grit her teeth.

She stepped out, going to continue to look for Wander until a sharp pain from her foot caused her to convulse.

"Ye-ouch!" She grunted and held her foot.

"What the heck is this?"

She carefully pulled out a small piece of glass from her skin, luckily there was no bleeding, it didn't break her skin. Naturally tough to cut through and normal for a Zbornak. She only got a pinch.

"Right. Something broke."

She tossed aside the piece.

"Sylvia?"

Her eyes dilated at the sound of her best friend's voice. She quickly turned, and stood with shock.. then relief.

"Wander!"

She ran to pick him up in her arms, and he allowed it and made room for a hug. She noticed he didn't squeeze back like he'd normally would, but put that aside.

"Are you okay, buddy? I've been looking all over for you, I'm so sorry for-"

"Shh!" He said harshly, then tilted his head to hear anything in the empty darkness. His hat leaned over with him.

"What's the-?

"Listen, you and I know by now something is really wrong with this museum, we need to be quiet and not bring attention to ourselves."

"Uh, r-right."

Strange. It was the opposite sometimes, he'd try to make a show of himself to get an enemy's attention. But because of the seriousness of the situation it made sense. She hoped she didn't hurt him to the point he wasn't himself permanently.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"Oh...uh, maybe go back to the entrance, and try to get out? If not, we wait there. Since it's an open space I feel safer over there than here. With such enough space, we might defend ourselves better."

To her it made more sense in her head, but better than nothing.

"Sounds decent." He smiled.

"Let's do it." She said confidently but quietly.

Before she could start going, she felt a tug on her tail.

"You might wanna watch your step." Wander added.

"What, why?"

He pointed to the floor. There was shards of broken glass everywhere.

"We need to go that way to sneak around, Sylvia."

She looked at him and then back at the floor.

"But...I can't, they're broken shards of whatever is on there and I'll get cut!"

His narrowed his eyes at her and frowned.

"I know that, but we can't turn around, I just came that way, and I heard whispering there. If we go back, they might still be there waiting. We have to go straight."

"But, Wander-!

"DO it." He ordered.

She paused. Not because she didn't know what to say to protest; there was something about his eyes she felt were unsettling and distant. If she resisted further he might do something.

Oh boy, this was going to hurt.

"Alright.. I'll do it."

Wander's face lit up, pleased. There it was, that same happy expression she knew. Maybe he was back to his old self?

"I knew you could." He did a small clap with his hands.

Then he pounced and got on her back.

"Let's go."

Sylvia prepared herself. Biting her lip, she took a step forward. She didn't dread the pain as much, but she had no clue how much broken shards were on the floor, making it unpredictable. She tightened her fists with each step. This was going to be agonizing.

On her third step, she hit contact with a shard. It pinched, but didn't break her skin.

"I know it hurts," Wander patted her back, "but just a little bit further."

Another step, and another, it seemed the pain was both starting to lessen and worsen at the same time, making her adrenaline pump faster.

But the next one she took..,she nearly doubled over and screamed. For sure, a piece went through.

"How are you feeling?" Wander asked.

He sounded more out of curiosity than concern...which started to rile her up. Did he really not know how much this hurts?

"Like a million pieces of jellyfish pie, thanks."

"It's sort of pathetic."

That made her stop. She felt her blood ooze from her foot, but that wasn't what she was worried about right now. Did he just scoff at her?

"What do you mean?"

She turned her head to face him.

His expression; he smiled, but it wasn't a compassionate one. Then it faded and turned to disappointment.

"You've been through rougher situations than this and you can't handle little pieces of glass? Just weak, Sylvia."

"Alright, that's _it!_ "

She went back to where she started, ignored the pain and snatched him off her back and set him on the floor, hands on her hips.

"I'm _SORRY_ , okay? I'm sorry for the awful things I said," She let her emotions out, "I hate myself for saying it just as much as you hate me for it."

His expression stayed the same, with a hint of surprise.

"What I did was wrong and I was just mad. I know you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart, and sometimes I forget that. Please, forgive me?"

What Sylvia didn't predict was him to start rolling on the floor, laughing and patting his ribs.

"Oh that's too good! You're hilarious."

He raised a snark brow at her, "You think that's what I'm mad about?"

She balled her fists, "What do you mean? You ran off and got upset, as your friend, I'm supposed to apologize."

She was baffled by his response, what was going on with him? He never spoke to her like this in a such a way.

"I'll tell what makes me boil, Sylvia...it's _you_."

She made a breathless gasp.

"You've made me at times, yes... ,realize in the past I've been selfish. But you forget too, you're just as self-centered..."

He pointed a finger up to her face,

"You never understand my feelings half of the time, and don't want to help me help others, you only want to help yourself to how you see fit."

"Wander! Why are you saying this? I'd never-" She tried to defend,

"Yes you would, the mirror knows."

"What?"

He cleared his throat, frowning and looked at her once more.

"Deny it all you want, you cause more pain to yourself than you do with me."

He turned around and started to walk off, in the direction of the broken glass on the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular."

He smiled, his hat covering his eyes, and snickered.

"This was fun, and it was a joy to watch you writhe in pain." He made a mischievous chuckle.

"WANDER!"

Furious, she stormed after him. She heard the sound of glass shattering once again, and in the same spot where he stood, but he was gone.

"Wander?! UGH!"

She put her hands on her head, and exhaled. She was so frustrated, and upset. More so than before. So many emotions swam through her. She didn't know which one was appropriate to be feeling more. Until she couldn't handle them all. And began to bawl.

"Why would you say that, and run off?" She sobbed.

She looked at her foot, the blood was already dried and caked. She rubbed it to clean it off. Did he really feel this way towards her? and never said a word? Was she that ignorant?

"Wander, you'd never say something like this, and made me walk on something that would hurt, that's not you at all."

All she wanted to do was just sit there and not move. And feel terrible for herself. She knew she ruined the friendship and it was clear as day that Wander hates her guts for it. Perhaps...this was punishment.

"Sylvia...?"

She lifted her head at the sound of Wander calling her.

"Sylvia! Where are you? I'm scared!"

It was faint, but she could hear him. But she was torn up mentally and physically.

"Should I go find him? and try again?"

She picked herself up and stood, her tail snapping once.

" _The mirror knows.."_

She repeated out loud one of the things Wander mentioned to her that struck the most, aside from his blunt honesty. She reminded herself to not forget that detail.

"I can't give up, Wander is important to me and I will find him."

* * *

TO BE CONT


	5. Chapter 5

Wander was becoming more nervous being in the hallways, he didn't feel safe. He tried his best to remember the way to the lobby, and it worked. He found it. The room was still dark, but it ever so slightly it made him feel welcomed to see those candles. It was warm. Better than being in the dark.

He went down the stairs, expecting to see if anyone was there, but not a soul to be seen much less Sylvia. He figured she wasn't there.

"Did she get out?" He thought, but saw the doors were left untouched, so it was a no.

He was relieved yet, he dreaded facing her. He was happy and scared at the same time that somewhere, she was still sticking around. His heart started pounding again. He clutched his chest.

"This isn't helping me, you stupid heart." He shuddered.

Then he remembered in situations when he needed to calm down, he would look in his hat to give him something to help. He did so immediately.

First was a paper bag.

"Nope,"

He tossed that aside. And looked again.

A bucket of water.

"What the-?"

It splashed in his face. Surely, on purpose from his hat.

"Gee, thanks." He said, disgruntled.

Tossing the bucket he tried again. This time a piece of paper with a note:

'"Get yourself together."'

"AUGH, FOR THE LOVE OF GROP!"

Reaching again, his banjo was wrapped with his fingers. Annoyance aside, he looked at it sadly. Then back at the hat, it's underside was smiling at him. He knew it was its own way of encouraging him. Curious if it could tell him anything else, he reached once more, only to get another note;

"Be back in 5 minutes."

"Could've seen that one coming."

Now all wet, he took off his shoes and set them aside. He put his hat next to himself. He shook his whole body like a dog, shaking himself a little more dry. He found himself surprised that the water actually helped his nerves. He was much more calm and not as anxious. He began strumming his banjo. He played old tunes, then ones he made up before everything else and the mirror. It instantly helped him forget the fight, his depression. At first he thought he imagined it, he heard rumbling from outside, and turns out, thunderclouds were rolling in from outside. They would make the building vibrate every one minute, hitting the floors and walls and his eardrums and body. It was nature's own way of giving him a message.

He began a somber tune,

" _Oh these misplaced pieces are missing from sight,_  
 _"Broken and burned but turned alight._  
 _" If only we could see from each other's eyes, things aren't so bad._ "

The orange locks on his head stood up further, stimulating with the rhythm.

"But glue it back we can return to its shape, heal these cuts, and never break again."

As he played, Sylvia stood at the top of the second floor, peering through under the stair rails. She couldn't see his face, as he was turned away from her. He seemed somewhat happier than before..but was it a trick? then she laughed to herself, because she noticed the random items sprawled on the floor; the paper bag, and the bucket.

"He must've used those to distract himself."

She reminded herself it was time to make it up.

He started to play a low-key tune,

-bump-bump-,

He stopped playing, his sense of hearing caught the sound of breathing, he turned to see her standing only a few feet away. Not sure of what to say, Wander held his banjo tightly as he stared, Sylvia avoided his gaze until she finally spoke;

"I don't know if I can pull your heart together with just myself alone, Wander."

He stared at her, unsure of what she meant... then he knew.

"But what you did was like pressing hundreds of shards of glass on me, Sylvia."

Guilt hit her harder than any other times before.

"Do you have any shred of love still in you, buddy?"

He closed his eyes.

"Still enough to forgive?" She asked.

Wander's face turned to sadness and agony, he stood up to confront her at first to hurt her back by the things she said to him. But instead, he hugged her.

"I thought that light in you was gone and you were turning away to leave me." He cried.

She still wanted to yell and be angry with him. But couldn't find it in her heart to do it. He looked so sorry for all that he did. Seeing him so vulnerable, and tiny and near broken. Never in her time of being his best friend has she witnessed him so fragile. He hugged her so tightly, it burned her skin. She gave in. She knew that with her super-strength she could easily crush him, but she did it tight enough to get the message across. He let go for a moment, and crawled up to her neck further to hug her. She supported him up and cradled him. The hair on his head scuffed against her eyes. She did felt he was damp and wet, but that didn't matter.

"Wander, let me say it one more time...I'm so sorry for everything. You were only trying to do the right thing for someone, trying to help Cod and Amie."

She let out a sigh, "I've been in a lot of frustration lately. And it just so happened I let it out on you. I'll never do it again."

"But it's my fault we're stuck here." He said, still not letting go. "I'm sorry, too."

He looked at her eyes.

"Not entirely, buddy. Remember the mirror is gone, it has something to do with it. We'll figure it out, you can count on that."

They held onto another a little longer, drowned in their own thoughts. When they did go of each other, Sylvia gave him a confused look,

"By the way, why are you wet?"

"Oh this," He ran his hand through the fur on his head, "My hat, haha."

For first time, they laughed. Relief filled them, and the room began to look brighter.

"Gone swimming in a time like this? come on, pal." She teased.

"Not my fault, sorry if I got you wet." He chuckled.

But then he gasped in shock.

"What happened to your feet, Sylvia?!"

Confused by his question, she was about to answer when,

"Tsk, tsk, this is such a shame."

Both jumped, a new voice from nowhere had made itself known. New, but yet they knew it.

"Wander, did you say that?" Sylvia look bewildered.

"I didn't." He replied, just as shocked.

"Up here, weaklings."

That was Sylvia, but her lips didn't move. They both turned to look at the stair top, two figures stood; shadows across their bodies and faces hidden.

"Looks like our plan failed, Sylvia." The one on the right said with disapproval.

"Who are you? Why do you have our voices?" Sylvia shouted.

One of them made a whistle,

"Ohhhh, there's a lot we have in common more than you think." Wander's voice bounced back at them.

"Disgustingly, more than we'd like to admit."

Wander put his hand over his mouth, and then stared at his palm. He just spoke? but he didn't move his mouth!

"No...!" Sylvia trembled, her eyes shrunk in horror.

Lightening stuck, and for three seconds, revealed two identical figures glaring them down...

Wander and Sylvia.

"That's perfect..show more fear." This "other" Sylvia taunted.

"The more you give in...the less painful it'll be for your destruction." The other Wander tipped his hat, which also appeared the same.

Lightning and thunder rattled the entire building and lobby. The duo heard something being pulled and scraped towards themselves. Then it was revealed;

The missing mirror levitated above, coming closer to them. Then, another mirror, one they never saw before came out. Then another and another, until they were surrounded by 100 mirrors. Photo frames from the lobby unhinged themselves to join the rest as well as ones from upstairs. They all set their reflections on Wander and Sylvia, focusing on their faces and body. They watched in horror as for what was about to happen. And in unison, the two at the top of the stairs ordered:

"Break them until they're useless pieces of nothing."

* * *

 **HOWS that? The final chapter and conclusion is next! There will also be a bonus chapter following after it X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK AWHILE, I had to go out of town for some tests and, trying to wrap up a video for WOY and work in general keeps me busy! Soon enough I'll have my break from editing and most of my time can focus on my upcoming stories for Wander over Yonder. Now onto the final chapter.**

* * *

"Watch out!"

Sylvia warned the nomad and jumped away. Two pink, large pillars of glass came crashing down, missing Wander's feet by inches. Out of instinct, he reacted and pounced out of the way like a cat. But that's not the only main concern running through his mind; the mirrors around him made him scared, as well as the question as why there was someone who looked like himself wanted him destroyed. He also remembered after it hit the floor, it blew away his hat, thus limiting any chances to fight back. Things were not looking good fast.

"Wander! Are you okay?"

Sylvia's voice was muffled, it took him a moment to sink in as to why; a thick, wall of crystal stood in his way to the right. They'd been separated after more of it fell. Small explosions could be heard from the other side and he heard her stop calling his name. Great concern filled him, and he banged his hands on the walls.

"Sylvia! Can you hear me!?"

He called again and again, but there was no response from her whatsoever. He turned around, and his senses were stunned for a moment after something pinned him to the walls behind him. Crystals the shapes of braces had tied around his wrists, holding him up, as well as his ankles. He tried with all his strength to wiggle his way out, but it wasn't working. More crashing sounds vibrated and several mirrors came closer to him, reflecting himself and his bewildered expression.

"Ah, that's just beautiful!"

He heard himself speak again, this time knowing it was of the second Wander he saw from the stairs. The new Wander jumped from up high and landed gracefully on his feet with his hand supporting against the floor. The rain and lightening outside the museum intensified. His hat revealed his eyes. The same beady, and expressive black orbs shined at Wander. He clapped briefly with excitement and enthusiasm.

"It's just..I'm _not_ sorry to see you in a state of panic. Mind you, this is really awkward for not just you, but me too! I mean yeah, two Wanders? crazy, huh?" He shrugged with his elbow pointing back and forth at him.

Wander didn't know what to say, but remained calm and emotionless, He hid his fear of the situation to get a better understanding of the cause. He had many questions, but as of habit, he kept quiet and let the other one talk.

"I know what you're thinking, let me explain what the flarp is goin' on? I'll get to it." He ticked his finger at him.

"Wander, for as long as you have lived, I've been with you every step of the way. What you feel, hear, see, taste, and touch, I see them all at once." He spread his arms out to emphasize his explanation, then his smile disappeared into an angry glare.

"I hate it. All these "I want to help others," moral makes me sick to my stomach. I want the opposite. I want...destruction and chaos." He sneered.

A chill went down Wander's spine. New emotions swam into him, from feeling sorry for this other one of himself, to anger, sadness, and fear.

He snapped his fingers at him.

"I can see it all. What you're feeling. The mirror...knows everything."

He gestured to the mirrors floating in the air. His hateful expression then transformed back into a smile.

"Questions?" He asked a fake, sweet voice.

On the other side, Sylvia called for Wander, but to no avail and response of the nomad. While so, she'd focused on the falling pieces of large glass and crystal every other minute. She was getting tired, but she raged on.

"Let me out, you evil jerks! Wander needs me, and we're leaving this place!" She declared with her fists out.

"Give it up."

She heard her own voice call out, and she knew who it was. She jumped at the sound of a mirror shattering and something leaped out, she turned as she saw what it revealed. A carbon copy of herself, cracking her knuckles.

"Lets' fight, it's your thing."

Other Sylvia at ridiculous speed came at her with her fist, Sylvia barely dodged it and it scraped her face. She returned a fist to the enemy, other Sylvia copied her, both punching and hitting at each other's faces, Sylvia retaliated and jumped on top of her, pinning her down to the floor ready to punch. Her opponent moved her legs forward to kick Sylvia off and launched her into the air, she jumped up and landed a blow to Sylvia's gut.

Both landed on the floor, Sylvia crashed with a thud, a moment later she took a huge breath and gagged. The hit she received made her stomach recoil in pain.

"Wander was right. You're so lame, and weak." She chuckled.

"W- _cough_ -What?"

"You heard me. And you heard him. He told me all about how you whined like a baby when you walked couldn't handle little pieces of glass."

Sylvia was growing more angry, she lifted herself with her arms and stood up.

"Wander would _never_ hurt me, even if he did by accident, he'd never forgive himself. We made up, I saw him cry and say sorry, so the joke's on you." She called out and pointed.

Sylvia in front of her scoffed.

"Oh really? So typical. He never means any good for you. He's a helpless, and hopeless little snot. All he cares about is himself-"

"Shut up!" Sylvia roared.

"No, you shut your mouth. Don't deny it Sylvia, he told you earlier you inflict pain on him and yourself, but you don't shout it out to the rest of the world so you suffer in silence for it."

Sylvia wanted to make a comeback, but couldn't.

"The Wander you've known for so long also hides his pain from you in fear of rejection. It's stupidly hilarious. My partner tells me _everything_. He's not like him, he actually opens up to me. Honestly, I don't care either way about their problems."

She took a step forward.

"Think about it," Other Sylvia's voice softened, "How many times has he made you want to shake him because of the stupid things he's done? You're so fed up, that you want to leave and never look back. I know this, because I've been through it!"

"What do you mean-?" She gaped.

"Sylvia, I am you. The mirror, it's set me free. If you hadn't stumbled upon it, I, and Wander you saw in the hallways wouldn't be possible to see with your naked eyes."

Something clashed into Sylvia's mind; the moments when she saw him run around and then leave her, the look and behavior and altogether reactions when she was in pain from stepping into the glass..she thought something was so different and off. How he'd be crying then to making her feel terrible about herself and saying things she never mentioned in front of him...

Then it hit her like a pile of sharp rocks: Guilt. She was so ignorant of Wander's personal needs.

"I think to make this faster, he should just tell you himself."

She stepped aside, Sylvia cut her thinking short and gasped. Behind her enemy was...

"Wander!"

Happy to see him again she tried to run, but her foot was clasped with a glass brace the moment she tried to take a step.

"Ugh, ugnh!" She grunted and tried to break free.

"I'll let you handle this, I have a little Wander to break." Other Sylvia patted Wander on his shoulder. She vanished.

Other Wander slowly walked up to Sylvia, his arms tucked behind his back.

"Syl."

"Wander! Are you okay? Help me get this stupid lock thing off!"

"Don't order me around, you filthy Zbornak." He growled.

"Wander?"

She stopped pulling her leg and looked at him with glassy eyes. She stared down at him in disbelief.

"I'm tired of being bossed around by you, Sylvia. It's time we ended our charade of friendship."

"Wander? what are you talking about? It's me, your best friend, your buddy."

He narrowed his eyes, they started to glow a white like light.

"Don't speak to me like we've talked on good terms. At least, not with me, the Wander you know isn't here, not anymore."

On the other side, Wander had his head bent down, still pinned to the wall. He gave up trying to get himself free, it started to make his armpits sore. Which would have made him laugh if the situation wasn't so dire right now. He didn't have his hat to help. He started to doubt everything, to Sylvia being sorry and faking pity, and himself.

"You could just give up."

Wander's eyes lit up, hearing his best friends voice in the distance.

"Life's tough, sometimes it's just better to run."

Despite feeling hopeless, he had enough energy to speak out, "You're wrong, if you run away from your problems, they'd just find you and end up hurting you."

Sylvia sighed.

"You've always thought that, until now. Come on, how can you believe that when you don't' believe you can even get yourself out?" She challenged.

"Syl, I know we time to time don't agree with each other, but at least you and I try? It's how we've been together all this time." Wander shrugged with his hands.

"Ha! Funny. I'm not the Sylvia you know. I'm not like her. I don't even want to think about her. I hate everything about you and her, it drives me insane."

"Hate?" Wander said softly.

Her eyes started to glow,

"That's right. I am the very essence of her hatred. Deep down, she's suppressed her real feelings towards the galaxy and you, Wander. Even I, can't stand to look at you. You're pathetic. You think helping people can save them? You're only a nuisance. Those people at that restaurant wanted you out of their town, because they didn't need help. You didn't consider how embarrassing that was to me. You have no idea how annoying and selfish you are."

It was hard to accept these were being said by the one person he ever known for years, the same voice, skin and face.

"You hate me?" He cried softly.

"I just said that, captain obvious," She snapped.

Next was to finally get rid of him for good. She raised her fist, this time not to punch, her entire hand transformed into hardened glass, it was meant for a fatal blow.

Despite the harsh blows and truth. He couldn't bring himself to hate her back. He actually felt _relieved_ to hear her thoughts. Whether if she was the hateful or loving, soft side he wasn't afraid. He knew she was still in there, his best friend.

"I'm sorry." A tear went down Wanders cheek.

She stopped and flinched. She made a disgusted glare.

"I just..forget sometimes. I don't consider your feelings, wants or needs. Everyone does it. It's something we all do. I don't mean to do it out of harm. Please understand, Sylvia."

"Don't call me that-" her lower lip trembled. She told herself over and over to finish him off, but she hesitated.

He came up with an idea, one he hoped, to make up for it all.

"I'll make a deal with you buddy, how about if we leave here, we go somewhere with a beach resort? Then you can do whatever you want to do, and I won't complain." He offered happily.

"Why should I believe you? You're bluffing and only trying to save yourself."

On the other side, a mirror broadcasted to the real Sylvia, showing Wander stuck to the wall, her other half standing in front of him...

"Wander.."

Sylvia had begun to tear up. Wander in front of her only watched with heavy disapproval and anger.

"Sylvia, I would never lie to you. Okay yes, to help some folks, because I'm a dummy," He chuckled with a goofy grin, "But never to intentionally harm you."

Mirror copy Sylvia squeezed her eyes shut, shook her head and clasped it with her hands. She was fighting a battle in her mind, whether to fully believe him, or finish him off.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore, Syl. I'm right here."

"SHUT UP!" She screeched at him.

"You may hate me.., but I accept you."

She opened her eyes.

"You said to me once, every part of who I am is important. It's my turn. I accept the part of you who hates me."

His eyes showed nothing but admiration and acceptance.

"Wander..." Both Sylvia's said at once.

Mirror Sylvia came closer, not seemingly enraged anymore. She put her hand on his soft, furry chest. Smiling at him.

"Syl?"

Then expression of calm turned into a crazed look of joy. Suddenly, thin pieces of splinter-shaped glass pierced his skin.

"AUUUUUUUGHHH!" He screamed in agony.

"WANDER!"

Mirror copy of Wander smiled with delight as he snapped his fingers, another glass brace and grabbed Sylvia's other free foot.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO NOW!" Sylvia yelled at both of them.

The real Wander breathed heavily, as thin needle shaped glass stuck out on his upper body.

"Wander, it's your blind naivety that will bring up your destruction." Sylvia said darkly.

He smiled weakly, without fear at her. That made her blood boil.

"Why? You're about to be destroyed, why aren't you scared?" She asked astonished.

"Because, you're my best..friend." He closed his eyes.

" _SYLVIA_!"

Mirror Sylvia looked at her other half, they both glared at each other like an intense game of "staring contest". Then she broke it, annoyed and perplexed.

"Okay, that was weird, calling by my own name, but that's not the point!" She held her fists again, "You're going to pay. Wander is our best friend. I heard him loud and clear. He's sorry and wants the best for me and everyone!"

She pulled with all her might to break free...it was actually starting to creak and crack. Both mirror Wander and Sylvia looked at her in shock.

"I'm taking- _UNGH!_ \- Wander out-AUGH!- Even if it-!"

She broke one brace apart,

"-Kills me!"

But then she stopped to look at the mirror where other Sylvia was, something was creeping up from behind her, and before she noticed she was hit with a loud -smack- from behind. She fell forward. In slow motion it was revealed who hit it her...

"I'm finally here...to help."

Sylvia's eyes widened in amazement and surprise. "Cod!?"

Sure enough, the delivery man stood nervously, but with pride over his handiwork. He held the frame of a mirror in both his fins, panting. His usual uniform had been replaced with a light red shirt and sweats.

"What's he doing here!?" Both Sylvia and mirror Wander exclaimed in unison.

"I'm happy to see you, Cod." Wander said meekly. He waved one hand at him.

"Wander!" Sylvia could perfectly see that he was okay, barely conscious, but alive.

"Sorry I scared ya'll." Wander made a embarrassed grin.

"Mr. Wander..!"

Cod stepped over the fallen Sylvia and cupped his fins next to Wander's ear. Wander gasped in shock, then he grinned madly.

"What did he tell you, Wander?" Sylvia shouted.

Mirror Wander growled viciously, then he vanished.

"I got you into this mess. The least I can do, is help you out of it." Cod declared happily.

"It's not a problem. It's my fault, too." Wander admitted.

"We'll save this for later, I need to get these off."

Cod started chunking off the glass cuffs holding Wander.

"Not so fast, fishy."

The other Wander appeared, but differently than normal. Both watched in awe at the entrance; his entire body was colored pink and made of crystal, then changed into the main details and solidifying.

"You still have to get through me."

He reached into his hat, and it gave him an axe.

Wander made a loud gasp.

"How can it do that? The hat only gives you what you need, not what you want to use to kill me."

"Again, mine is different. It's not a do-gooder; it gives me what I want of its own free will." He smiled evilly.

"Oh, wonderful. A version of my own hat is evil, too." Wander said flatly.

"W-what do I do, Mr. Wander?" Cod held up the mirror frame, shaking.

"Do the same he did, reach into my hat."

Cod looked at him, confused.

"But I don't see one."

Wander's face popped with dumb-shock.

"Flapdrassit."

He completely forgot that he had taken it off and it was somewhere else outside their nightmare battlefield.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Cod cried dramatically.

"Yes you are."

Another new voice made itself known. Someone appeared from the shadows. But before they even waited to see who it was, they knew.

"Cod?"

"Why are there two of me?" Cod cried in fear.

The new copy of Cod smiled at them, holding a sharp piece of glass. He snickered with joy.

"Isn't it obvious, Wander? we want you destroyed." They both replied at once.

"Wander, there's something you should know about the mirror. But, knowing you, you should already know before I tell you." Mirror Wander stated.

"I had a hunch."

Cod only continued to shake and tremble.

"The mirror...is made out of the pieces from the Crystal of Truth. Decades ago, it was illegally made into a mirror. People have tried to banish it, steal it, and use it for their own gain."

Wander stared in horror.

"COT crystal? But h-how?" Cod stammered.

"Two women..who one of them, happens to be the owner of this mediocre museum."

"Amie?" Wander replied.

"That's right." Cod's copy said, proud.

"Amie's sister disappeared. She told you about this. After she and twin her sister, Maylyn made the mirror, it sucked Maylynn in and she became trapped. Now she roams free. She even helps us, she wants revenge of Amie leaving her behind."

"So that's why...everyone is terrified of it. She's tried to get back to Amie, to return home and cause havoc?" Wander asked. It was all starting to make perfect sense.

"You're a lot smarter than you look, not that you are." Mirror Wander commented.

Another figure appeared behind. Wander stared in amazement at the new doppelganger of Amie. But something was off. She didn't look the same, her hair was black. The same features he recognized were noticeable.

"My time has come, and so has yours. Time for your demise."

Cod finally had the urge to hit both of the glass braces holding him up, and hard enough they broke. Wander limply fell onto the floor. Grunting, he stood up with a wobble. The splinters were pushed in further in his skin and fur, but some fell out on their own. He looked at mirror Sylvia, who was still knocked out cold. He'd have to figure out something to do with her, but these three were the main threat.

He noticed that Sylvia was gone. The mirror above them showed an empty space and broken pieces of her cuffs. He needed to keep that a secret and buy the time to distract his enemies.

"What will you do, next Wander? Help me to death? It won't work." Mirror Wander taunted.

"You and I both know we're not the fighting type. You don't have to fight me." He pleaded.

First Mirror Wander frowned, then he smiled again.

"I know just the thing that will make you snap." He giggled.

He walked closer to him, dropping the axe in his hands and grinning madly. Cod moved out of the way, not wanting to be impaled by glass. Mirror Wander stood uncomfortably close to Wander who nervously watched and became stiff. His alternate copy put his hands on his shoulder and gingerly whispered into his ear;

"I'm the one who made your darling Sylvia hurt herself by walking on glass."

Wander's eyes dilated with utter disbelief, then turned instantly to rage. It was all witnessed by the other two watching from behind. Wander could only soak in so much of what was said, that everything..went black.

* * *

 **THIS WAS MEANT TO BE LONGER, but I honestly didn't want to drag out further so I stopped right here. The next chapter will be the final one! I'm sorry if everything feels rushed, I struggled with this one a bit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if the last chapter was terrible to some of you. I feel some things could've been done a lot better. This one will wrap everything up! Yes all angsty things must come to an end XD I feel I made this story a little too dark but eh most of you love it so I can't complain too much. Later on this month I'll be going on to write "The Makeover" different story, but leads after events of Mirror. Next month I'm confident enough that more of my stories for WOY will start to be posted after 2nd week of May. I look forward to it all, hopefully this should entertain you all as we wait for Disney to change their minds on renewing season 3. Please read and review!**

* * *

 ****  
 _Those who care the most, suffer the most._

Outside the museum, the storm was near deadly. Amie stood before it, with reinforcements along with her. She knew the mirror was inside. What she wasn't aware of was.. that she carelessly locked in the two visitors from the previous afternoon. She thought they left after she blatantly told them she wanted nothing to do with the mirror. Not only did she chew herself for it, she knew this would happen eventually. For decades, she avoided any contact with the horrible thing. Now, two people paid the price. She knew she appeared as "lifeless and cold" on the outside; but she cared enough to not allow others suffer, like how Maylynn did.

...

 _Two hours later..._ _  
_  
Sylvia sighed. She sat in front of a heater. She got herself soaked from the rain outside. Now dried and warmed up, she could focus.

"It was a huge, foolish mistake thinking we could make profit off a mirror with shards of the Crystal of Truth. My sister had her life stolen, and my sister was stolen from me."

Amie stared down at her lukewarm cup of tea.

"For 60 years, I've been living in awkward and silence, waiting for something to happen on Mysterium. Hoping I'd be able to redeem myself, I stayed. Including me, less than 70 people still live on the planet, because like me, they're too attached to leave."

She fought to stay awake, listening to Amie's side of the story. The thunderstorm had died down after the owner invited her, and bringing a heavily wounded Wander into her house for the night. But Sylvia got the gist of it.

More importantly, both girls had their concern and attention on Wander. He laid on the guest bedroom for the night, unresponsive. Sylvia insisted watching over him, despite how awfully tired she was. She was provided a chair next to the bedside. In her lap she clasped his Hat tightly. It's underside showing a frown; it too was aware of his condition. Cod wanted to stay as well, but he too, needed to go home and rest and take care of his minor injuries which were much less worse than anyone else's.

Before Amie went to her own bedroom, she put her hand through Sylvia's crimson hair;

"I'm sorry for what I did. I was only thinking of myself and how miserable I was instead of warning you, this could've been prevented if it weren't for my negligence."

Sylvia tried her best to throw in a joke,

"If it makes you feel any better, Cod admitted it was his too. I suckered him for it." She winked at her.

"Is that so?," Amie for the first time, made a small smile, "I suppose I shouldn't be too ashamed."

"We tried to get your attention at that time, but you couldn't hear us." Sylvia shrugged.

"Blame the mirror. It tried to prevent and cut out any contact and outsiders who would try to interfere." Amie explained.

"Really?" Sylvia raised a brow at her, then looked at the sleeping Wander.

"I didn't know just how bad things would be, if I did, no one would've been stuck." She sighed again with shame.

She dared not blame Wander. He's already been through enough. Especially...

 _ **-scream**_ \- She flinched in her chair at the memory.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if you need anything, alright?" Amie offered, giving her a firm grip on Sylvia's shoulder before walking away.

A few minutes later, Amie laid in bed, trying to soothe the headache forming on her forehead. Tonight, was one of the most, if not, terrifying nights of her life.

It wasn't because of the mirror...She'd never forget the earth- shattering roar... that still rung in her ears, screaming so loud..., it was like turning on duo speakers at a concert and the sounds would vibrate in your chest, shaking your internal organs...

* * *

The noise that carried throughout the museum was unlike anything known to alien-species anyone had ever heard.

Amie finally broke in through a backdoor for employees only. She left the local firefighters to smashing the door down at the front entrance.. As soon as she went in her entire body was shaken by the ear splitting sound.

 _"Amie...a creature has awakened in this universe...he'll bring forth destruction.."_ _  
_  
She froze at the sound of her sister's voice, she'd never thought she'd hear it after all this time...

Sylvia finally managed to get around the walls of crystal to help her best friend. She was hopeful that they were going to win. Now that some help had arrived, as cowardly Cod is, it was better than no one. Before she turned a corner, a deafening scream occurred. After a moment, she was able to move again.

"Cod! what happened? where's Wander?!" She frantically looked for him in the open space surrounded by glass and crystal.

"M-m-miss-miss..." Cod stuttered, in a horrified voice. He pointed his fin at something,

"What're you so-?

Sylvia's arms went limp after she finally spotted him. Her mouth gaped. What she saw with her own eyes was the image of what was once her best friend...

With the hat gone, she could fully see his face and head. But...his face didn't have fear, happiness, or sadness. Malice. All bubbly features she knew may have as well never even existed.

Wander's eyes and pupils had dilated into slits of empty black pearls and green irises. His fur stuck out like razor sharp, shapes of fangs. The tufts of hair on his head that usually dangled like goofy antennas blended in and covered half of his face. Claws now protruded from his finger tips and two sharp canines went past his upper jaw.

He growled. It was the most animalistic noise she'd ever heard him make.

What had happened to Wander?

"W-Wan-"

She couldn't finish. He lunged at the first thing he set his fury-filled eyes on: His evil, and heartless copy of himself. The scream he let out shook the brains inside their skills and ears.

 _ **"YUAARRRRRGHHH!"**_ _ **  
**_  
He outstretched one arm to grab the throat of his copy, foaming saliva on the corners of the mouth. The other Wander didn't struggle in the least.

 _ **"**_ **Syl-Sylvia!** _ **YOU HURT HER!"**_

"And you're up next!" Mirror Wander beamed at him. He had his hands on Wander's to lessen the pressure and squeezing, but still no display of fear from his attacker.

What occurred next, made Sylvia almost pass out. The two were in each other's faces, close proximities was what he waited on. Large chunks of crystal protruded and stabbed Wander in the chest. They appeared from nowhere, but stuck out in his body. Wander's face went slack and he let go of his potential victim. He fell on his side, gasping for breath.

"Is that all ya got?" He swiped his arm, disgusted that Wander had touched him.

"WANDER!"

Sylvia raced to get to his side, but was cut abruptly by something, or someone grabbing her foot.

"What now-?" She stopped,

The mirror version of herself glared up at her with pure hatred...then to defeat.

"I _hate_ him. _You hate_ him. So why do you still want to rush to help him?" She croaked.

"I DON'T HAVE time for this! I have to-

"But he accepted me. Meaning.."

Sylvia tried to break from her grip, but couldn't. She then tried to kick her in the face, which she did manage. But it resulted a crack on her right eye. This got her attention.

"What's up with that on your face?" She asked in awe.

"I can't stay anymore. Neither do I want to. My time is over, it's time to go back." Mirror Sylvia wobbled, and finally stood up straight.

She smiled a snarky grin at her.

"I guess he meant it. Even if Wander lies to us, I don't mind being lied to by him. And no other. He's my best buddy..."

It all happened so quick; a flash of light came, the light entered into Sylvia...and her copy was gone.

She tried to rationalize and soak in what just happened. But then snapped into her mind at what needed to be done, get to Wander. He was only meters away, yet so far. Sylvia was stopped again by Cod, who blocked her way by holding on her with his fins.

"It's dangerous! They both could kill you!" He exclaimed, tears pouring from his eyes.

"I don't care! Wander is hurt and he needs me!" She shouted in his face. She pushed him off hard and stomped to get closer, only to be blocked again.

"It doesn't look that way to me right now!" Cod input, he held her back as much as he could and turned his gaze at the scene in front of them.

Sure enough, Wander had struggled to stand, and he managed to do that. The crystal was still stuck in his body, how such large amounts and pieces of it hasn't torn him in half yet was astounding and unexplainable. His small, and tiny body should've been broken and cut, but he wasn't. His eyes turned to rage once more, death glaring at the evil Wander in front of him.

"Cod." Sylvia said with firmness to the fish man,

He looked at her fearfully.

"I need you to get Wander's hat. Find it! It's somewhere outside these walls of glass. And please, don't _chicken off on_ us!" She begged him with every fiber of herself.

"H-hat? The one I saw him wear today? Why-"

"DON'T ASK! just do it and go! With the hat he has a higher chance to fight back!" She gazed at his face painfully. His was in worse pain.

The hat, as well as herself was the only hope. If he was sane enough right now, not having a hat would drive him nuts. It'd be like losing a limb. He'd done so much to help. Now a part of himself was going to kill him. She guessed, he was blaming himself for hurting her. So much pain from growing up as he was a child, was probably catching up. She knew at least that much, she _met_ that side of him. Scared, lonely. Helpless. Those terrified, beady eyes glowed in the dark in the back of the cave of crystals on that day. This was new. She'd never seen this one. She couldn't remember all the hundreds of sides she faced. It wasn't so much as a personality he had..more of _what_ was he?

The two Wanders Jumped into the air, clawing and punching at each other. She didn't have time to waste thinking on it. Sylvia needed to get both Wanders away from each other, and prevent anymore injuries. She looked at the walls for any way to get to them. She started to climb. Using parts of glass as climbing stones, she made her way close.

"I'm coming, buddy!"

The two nomads clashed, hit, kicked, and punched at each other in the air, every few times on doing so they'd hit against a wall. Without the hat, it was actually easier to tell who was who from each other.

"Die! Die! Die!" Wander cried at the top of his lungs, swiping and trying hit the mirror Wander.

But he'd duck and dodge at every time he did. He wasn't even fighting back, instead he toyed around.

"I did you a favor! You've wanted to get back and even with Sylvia for years, but you're too scared to do it!"

"JUST DIE!"

Wander took another swipe and missed again, mirror Wander lifted his arm; to reveal glass-shaped claws at the end of his fingers and hitting Wander in the face. He landed on top of flat part of glass and making a crater.

"This is pathetic, I know you can do a better, no... _worse_ job than this." Mirror Wander mocked.

 _ **"SYLVIAA!"**_ Wander screamed again. A small explosion of glass spluttered and he jumped high up to his opponent to meet him in the face with a punch, he finally got a landing on him.

Mirror Wander was pushed backwards and hit the wall, hard. That time, it shook him up. He narrowed his eyes at Wander.

"Okaay...I guess I take that back."

Wander panted heavily like a dog. He was without a doubt exhausted. But in his mind he was screaming at himself to keep going and to destroy his enemy. Even if it costs his life.

"Wander!"

Wander's face ever slightly went softer. That voice, that sweet, and spunky tone of Sylvia's voice...

She climbed faster and higher and going past the two's standing level and jumped off, landing in front of her best friend.

"Buddy! You've gotta stop! You're bleeding and you'll die at some point!" She cried.

Those crystals...they were still stuck into his chest, and considering the condition he was in, it was a miracle he hadn't died yet. The question in her mind was how he wasn't past the point of dying yet. He turned to face her and made a low growl, he held his newfound claws at her...

"Wander, it's me, I'm here for you." She cautiously came closer and he flinched back.

She looked down into his dark eyes for any sign of the old, goofy and outgoing man she knew. But all she could sense was complete despair and pain in them.

Instead of recognizing her, he lurched forward and punched her in the face.

She hit the wall behind her with a slam. "OUFGH!"

She gagged and tried to catch her breath. But something hurt worse than her gut getting hit, her heart was broken. She felt a tinge of hopelessness. So in the end, he didn't know her?

"Oh Wannnderrr,"

Wander turned around and growled viciously at his mirror version. He adjusted his hat and bounced his way to him and put his hand on Wander's shoulder,

"You see that? I didn't do that. _YOU_ did. Great job, pal."

 _"I hurt her..._? _"_

Wander put his hands into his face and started to bawl. That's all he wanted to do. The overgrown fur on his face started to get soaked in tears.

"Miss Sylvia!"

Sylvia took her attention away from them and looked down to the ground. Cod stood below waving his arms.

"I have the hat! Now what?" He shouted.

Sylvia weakly stared down at him in shock, not that because Cod found it...but because his mirror version of himself was right behind him!

"Cod, look out!"

Mirror Cod slashed him on the back with his fin which turned into a glass shaped knife.

"Ahhhgh!" Cod cringed with pain and looked behind him in terror.

"I'm not letting any of you get near Wander!" Mirror Cod declared.

What came next, no one expected:

Out came out of the hat in Cod's possession was an extended boxer's glove, it punched mirror Cod in the face, forcing him back and hitting a wall. He shattered into a million pieces.

"Did...you help me?" Cod asked in amazement.

The boxing glove gave him a thumbs up. It went back into the hat. Suddenly it spit out two new items.

"Cod! Pick those up and use them!" Sylvia ordered.

Time was running out. Sylvia had taken a glance at Wander who was still crying..and bleeding profusely.

Cod stumbled with the hat and almost dropped it, he looked at the new things in his hands; one was a rocket launcher, and a note saying:

"Put me on the launcher, and shoot at Sylvia."

Cod couldn't help but look at the hat in amazement once more, since he knew very little of it and it's power. But then he shook his head hard and started to get to work.

"Miss Sylvia! I'm going to shoot the hat up to you!" He yelled.

"Great!" She said happily.

Despite it hurt, she pulled through to stand up. She looked at the two Wanders again. Wander had quit crying and glared at mirror Wander, ready to attack again.

This time, his mirror version pulled something out of his own hat; an old western styled pistol.

"Party's over."

"NO!" Sylvia looked down in time to see that Cod had released the launcher with Wander's hat, at an alarming speed she jumped and caught the hat and letting the rocket hit the ceiling.

"HAT, HELP ME SAVE WANDER!"

She dug her hand furiously inside, and pulled out a rock. She had two seconds to think of what do with it, then she knew immediately.

"EAT THIS!" Sylvia shouted.

With careful aiming, she threw it, avoiding Wander and tried hitting his mirror version, which at first he thought he dodged it, but it hit him.

-CRACK-

Mirror Wander dropped the weapon in hand and stood blankly at Wander and Sylvia. He surely, and slowly started to crack..and crumble away.

"I may be destroyed for now..but I'll never disappear..as long as I live in Wander."

With those last words, he broke down into pieces and fell.

A moment later, the room began to shake, the ground Sylvia stood on began to crumble and break as well.

"Grop!" Sylvia ran to Wander who was now motionless, she ignored the blood getting onto her skin and picked him up. She threw the hat on her head and it stayed. She carried Wander in her arms bridal style and jumped from wall to wall, making it to solid ground and facing Cod.

"Time to go!" She ordered fearfully.

Cod ran from behind her and followed, shaking. They left everything behind in their battle field, as well as the mirror.

"OVER HERE! QUICKLY!"

Four men in firefighter uniforms waved their arms beckoning them. The two made it out, just before the whole doorway was blocked and the patio became unable to hold itself. A deafening crack filled the air and they looked back at the broken building.

Sylvia and Cod panted, both were in pain, exhausted and injured. Suddenly fire started to erupt from the windows of the museum.

"Everyone, move your butts and get to working!"

The firefighters started pulling the massive water hose from their truck and shot it at the fires above. The rain started picking up once again.

"Hey, you!" Sylvia grabbed one of the men's shoulder's to get his attention.

"He needs help!" She held out a barely awake Wander.

"Oh my grop!" He put his hand over his mouth.

"Sylvia! Bring him over here!"

A familiar voice came closer, it was Amie.

"What're you doing here-"

"No time! Get into my car and bring him!" She barked at her.

With no time to waste she followed the owner and went into the beat up Jeep. Cod stayed behind, ambulances were just arriving and two medics started to coax him away for treatment.

"Good luck, you two."

* * *

 **WELL EVERYONE I LIED. NEXT ONE WILL BE THE LAST ONE LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in a day, Sylvia was able to catch up on some sleep. But instead of peaceful bliss, bits and scenes of the night before played in her mind. She felt like she was being watched in the hallways, then it'd shift;

What haunted her the most was Wander coming after her and everyone he saw, trying to kill them. That's when she'd wake up with a start.

"It just won't end." She moaned.

"You okay?"

To her left, was Cod. He held two cups of tea in his fins.

"Hey! I could be better, what about you?" She smiled.

The delivery man had thick bandages on his back, they crisscrossed to his chest. He wore for the occasion sweats and a blue shirt. He placed one cup in Sylvia's hand and then adjusted his glasses.

"I'm alright. Not 100%, but glad everything is over, and that mirror is gone." He shivered, which made his tea almost spill out.

"You gonna go back and carry on with your shift later?" Sylvia asked taking a sip while glancing at Wander.

Cod made a sucking sound with his teeth and shrugged, unsure.

"Today I asked off, since last night I got injured. But more importantly," He padded Sylvia's comb, "I'm thinking about quitting."

Sylvia spit out some tea to avoid burning her tongue.

"You're retiring?"

"Why not? I've been delivering boxes for 40 years."

"That long? wow."

Cod made a small smile, "Enough about me, how are your bruises?"

She forgot about the sores on her face and the rest of her body. The most painful ones were on her stomach and face. She gently rubbed the one she was given by Wander hours prior from now.

Cod looked at the sleeping Wander.

"Is...it safe to be near him?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes at him. "Right now he wouldn't even be capable of killing a fly, you're fine."

"What happened back there? I mean I saw it myself, but I can't explain it."

"I'm just as confused as you are."

She admitted to herself over and over, there was very little information she knew about Wander; despite they'd been friends for years. What happened to him may had provided a clue?

"Sylvia, how are you?"

The two of them turned to see Amie in night clothing. She gave a smile then frowned at Wander, who still slept soundly.

"When he wakes up, I'll need to change his bandages, and check the wounds."

Sylvia only responded with an okay sign with her hand.

Amie took another seat and moved it to the other side of the bed. She leaned down to a nightstand and opened the drawer, and pulled out medical supplies.

"First thing I'm going to check on is his heart rate," she demonstrated.

She put the stethoscope on his chest and put it on another spot close to his lungs. She stopped to listen to his breathing pattern.

"He's good. Heart rate's a little lower than normal. Although because I'm not familiar with his kind, I'm not entirely sure what it should be. But in comparison to mine, it's decent."

That made Sylvia somewhat relieved. But the question remained as to whether Wander would wake up as the same person or not. And as if on cue, that happened. And no one saw it coming.

"Hater! DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON!" Wander woke up with a sudden jolt.

Sylvia fell out of her chair backwards, and Cod being jumpy as he was already, almost passed out from a heart attack.

Wander sat up fast like a bullet with his hands outstretched in front of him and eyes wide. Then, he froze and glanced to the right, then left at the people sitting close to him.

"Ohhh." Blush started to form on his face.

Sylvia jumped up annoyed, and shook his shoulders,

"You idiot! You scared the flarf out of us-!"

She stopped yelling. It hadn't sunk into her head that her furry friend had just woken up, both staring into each other's eyes, confused.

"I must've missed the fun of something, is that it?" Wander asked, smiling nervously.

"Wander!" She hugged him tightly without touching his bandages.

"You're alright! And awake finally! Oh my grop!"

She was hysterical with happiness that her words became incoherent. He hugged her back in return with a satisfied grin and closed his eyes.

While it occurred, Amie silently gestured to Cod to give them some space. Cod had watched them the whole time, and crying like a baby. Then he left the room.

...

For the past half hour, the two caught up on missed time. Just like old times, they laughed as if nothing were wrong and happy to see each other again. Sylvia for the moment, avoided bringing up about what happened the night before, she'd rather not talk about it ever again. But she knew she couldn't hide it forever.

Wander made gasp.

"Oh my stars! Is there any water around?" He asked.

His mouth felt like sandpaper and he needed a drink. He spotted a glass of water and a full pitcher of water on the nightstand.

"Ah, I didn't see that-" Sylvia was going to point out,

Wander grabbed the whole pitcher instead of the glass. He chugged it like there was no tomorrow. He finished, then took a deep breath.

"Ahhhhh, so much better!"

Then he looked down at himself, and his smile went flat.

"Sylvia."

"Uh, yes?" She asked nervously.

She knew it'd come eventually, she would have to tell him.

He pointed at the bandages on himself.

"I look like a sandwich."

He stuck out his tongue.

Sylvia let out a breath of relief. She wasn't ready to explain everything. She gave a laugh in return.

"Oh you silly nut-job." She giggled.

Feeling more relieved that he was going to live, she bounced on the bed and gave him a noogie on the head. He laughed like a child being tickled by a sibling. After a moment of giving him a hug, her hold on Wander went loose.

"Syl?"

She'd fallen asleep. Her soft breathing soothed him somehow, making him want to go back to sleep. He decided to do that. Not before pulling off part of a bandage; he peered down to see his open cuts. It was still moist; and the blood had clotted against the wrappings, making it look like dried ketchup.

He tried to remember what he did to get such an injury, but it escaped his mind. For now, he was happy. Happy to be out of the museum as well. He shrugged and made himself more comfortable in the blankets, with his one and only traveling companion next to him. He forgave everything awhile ago from before.

* * *

"I'm telling you, my job isn't easy! I've even delivered boxes with _empty_ boxes inside them!" Cod probed.

Amie rolled her eyes _, Why, and how would you know they were empty? It makes me think you opened them without permission,_ she thought to herself.

"And! to make things worse, I almost died by tripping on a box! I think that one had a ghost in it or something,"

He'd followed Amie throughout the house for the last 5 minutes, because he felt bored, and frustrated. Amie tried to be nice and just let him rant on. But it was already starting to annoy her.

"Maylynn, this is one I wouldn't have cared if you destroyed." She muttered under her breath.

She decided to check on her patient in the guestroom. She knew without having to tell Cod the moment when she went in, he'd shut his trap. Automatically, he did. Amie brought in antiseptic cream and new bandages for Wander.

She and Cod didn't predict that Sylvia and Wander were both on the bed, sound asleep.

"Hey, um-" He started loudly.

Amie made him shut up by putting her hand over his mouth and pulling his dorsal fin roughly.

" _Fool_ , let them rest." She hissed in his face. Her light purple eyes glowed.

The fish man cringed and flinched. She was scary!

...

Nighttime rolled by, Wander and Sylvia started to flutter open their eyes. Wander was the first to sit up and push the sheets off. His legs felt numb. He rolled off the bed and stretched his whole body. Immediately, he felt stretched out and awake.

"How're you buddy?"

Wander whipped his head to Sylvia, she pushed one of the pillows off and it was her turn to get off the bed.

"Never been better-ack!"

Wander held his abdomen and hissed through his teeth. He pushed himself a little hard there.

"Be careful." Sylvia warned.

The door opened and Amie and Cod came in.

"We heard movement from downstairs. And we brought food." Amie announced.

Both the Zbornak and Wander's eyes lit up in delight. The sound of food was so enticing to them.

After 20 minutes, everyone stuffed themselves full. However, Wander was advised to eat slower in order to not reopen his wounds.

"We have something to tell you both." Cod announced happily

"What's up?" Sylvia held her glass of water tightly. Wander kept eating as he listened.

"I've officially decided to retire, and work at Spearnight." Cod pointed his fins at himself happily.

"The only problem with that," Amie explained, "Is the museum will need to be repaired and it'll cost thousands."

"That's where this will come in!" Cod stood up from his seat and brought out a large bag.

"Oooh! what's in that?" Wander's curiosity was hard to miss this time.

"My recent paycheck; which I just threw in there, my retirement money, and the money that was given to be from your magic hat."

Sylvia and Wander almost spit out their food.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"Yeah, after we split up and you two were taken here, somehow the hat stayed behind; and gave it to me." He jazzed his hands.

"No wonder I couldn't find it." Sylvia was disgruntled.

"Oh, my hat." Wander cooed with admiration at it.

It sat at the end of the bed, he picked it up and gave it a hug.

"It really helped a lot for us. I don't know how it works, but it knew what _I_ needed." Cod became teary-eyed.

"Aside from the real point, how much do you estimate is in there?" Amie gazed at the bag.

"Not sure, but since it's heavy, it's enough to repair the museum." Cod wiped a tear off his face.

He sat up straighter in his seat and puffed out his face,

"I want to thank you two so much; I'd be stuck with that horrible mirror and still be doing my old job. I owe you."

"Never hurts to help." Wander said with pride.

"It's more of his thing." Sylvia gestured her head at him.

Wander clasped his hands together, beaming. "But Cod, _we_ should be thanking _you_ more. We're so happy you came to save us; I would've lost hope if you hadn't told me Amie was coming and bringing help."

It clicked into her mind as to what he was talking about.

"Oh, that's what he told you?" Sylvia looked to Wander and Cod.

"But there's still one problem, that isn't fixed."

All three looked at Amie, their smiles dissipated.

"Maylynn is still in the Crystal realm, and possibly still seeking revenge." She stated. "That's another secret that I hadn't told you."

"We were actually told that part, the other where she's a ninja in the realm of mirrors? Nope." Cod folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

The pit in Sylvia's stomach returned, and she gulped.

"Normally, the Crystal of Truth just reflects one's personality traits of themselves, and splits them. That's it."

"But, there's more of it?" Cod started shaking.

Amie narrowed her eye at him, "The crystal you fought last night was _tainted._ "

"Tainted?" The two friends said at once.

"It rarely happens, but it's possible; my sister was able to wield it's power into her own. Stuck in it for so long, she bonded with it and she can now roam in and out of it."

"Oh no." Wander made a soft gasp.

"The main mirror we made, has been destroyed. But if it came into contact with other mirrors she has more chances to escape, so to speak."

"Flarpin great." Sylvia smacked her own face.

"Those other mirrors we saw last night, there were hundreds of them, could she..?" Wander trailed off.

"Possibly yes. Still residing in them." Amie finished for him.

"Are you two going to be okay, if we left?" Sylvia was really concerned and scared for them.

"For now, we're safe." Amie smiled reassured.

"That doesn't help us though, when you go back and discover the mirrors in there?" Sylvia made a point and shrugged.

"Once me and her start with the repairs, we'll search the area real good, and we'll destroy any mirrors we can find." Cod said proudly.

"And don't look into them." Amie said flatly, as if he forgot the most important thing.

Sylvia and Wander looked at each other unsure at first, then let out a breath of relief.

It may have been over...but a certain sibling was still on the prowl, looking for new victims.

* * *

"We wish you the best." Cod told the two in front of him with glassy eyes.

It was time to leave. At last.

"Same to you." Wander tipped his hat.

The four of them were prepping to depart ways, with Wander on Sylvia's back. His hat was where it should be as well.

"I have something for you." Amie smiled brightly.

It warmed Wander's heart, that was the biggest smile she displayed so far. How much of a difference there was compared to when they first met. She handed him a kit of medical supplies and opened it.

"Inside here, are special painkillers." She explained and pointed at them.

They looked like small strips of band-aids. But went on,

"Wander, for you to heal and have minimal pain, I recommend sticking these onto your forearms. They numb your pain after 30 minutes. Put on two for a few hours, and another pair for the night."

"Wow! That's so cool." He put his hands on his cheeks and smiled madly.

"I'll be sure he actually uses them instead of just obsessively staring at it." Sylvia cackled.

"Oh, you!" Wander chuckled.

"Now, scram. We have work to do." Amie sassed them.

"You betcha." Wander clicked his tongue and winked.

"Goodbye." Cod said softly.

"If we need you, we'll let you know." Amie said.

"Yeah, Mysterium is creepy, but not that bad." Sylvia admitted.

"Silly girl, you were shaking when I first said the name of the place." Wander poked at her cheek.

"Don't make me hurt you." She whispered.

Wander suppressed a laugh and his face blew up like a balloon. He snickered loudly.

Amie and Cod made a short wave and went back into the house. The two wanderers were alone once again.

...

A few minutes of walking, the two were lost in their thoughts again. Recapturing moments from the other night kept them silent.

"We're going to get the Orbal juice out, right?" Sylvia glanced over her shoulder.

Wander didn't hear her, his expression was lost.

"Wander?" Sylvia raised her voice.

"Oh, what?" He snapped his eyes at her.

"You okay?"

"Tsk, suuure!" He faked a smile.

"I don't think you are." Sylvia furrowed her brows.

"It's just..," Wander turned his gaze out into the open in thought, "It's bothering me, that I don't know what happened; I remember the beginning, but no middle and after that."

 _Here we go._

"Do you know-" Wander's eyes widened at her, "Sylvia?"

"You don't remember?" Sylvia said sadly. Her body went sluggish.

"Remember what, exactly?" He tilted his head.

She only looked away and sighed heavily. The guilt was easy to see from her.

"Sylvia, what's wrong?" Wander gently pulled her face towards him,

"What can I do to help?" He asked sweetly.

"You've been through enough because of me. For now, just relax. What happened..is...I'll tell you, sometime."

He was still confused. But he didn't milk it. He decided to let it off the hook for the time being. If she felt like she wasn't ready to tell, he understood. Just give it time.

Then he gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered!" He said joyfully.

Sylvia's face turned to absolute comical horror.

"I made that promise to go somewhere fun! right? didn't I?" He announced.

Sylvia made an internal scream. She thought he remembered ...and she missed a bullet there.

"Syl, let's get out of here." He said eagerly.

Now she could breathe. She had the right to be happy, at least for now.

"Yeah, let's go." She said excitedly.

Wander reached into his hat and pulled out the Orbal juice, blowing into it. A beautiful, circular orb incased them inside and they floated into the air, not looking back. As they went further into the open space, the billions of stars reflected on it, and reflecting the planet they left behind.

The End

* * *

 **Thank you all for the awesome reviews! This was meant to be a slightly shorter story, but aw well. Stay tuned for my next one "The Makeover" a slight continuation of Mirror, coming this May! Love you all!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**NOTES: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS, this is just a bonus chappy! I was originally was going to put this into the main story but then, I felt it gave away too much of Mirror Wander and Sylvia. I also thought it be a good idea to have myself in it (FOR FUN, OKAY? I NEVER TO GET TO LIVE IN MY IMAGINATION XD)**

* * *

-"So, how's the "making fun of them" going along?"

-"Heh, it's kind of awkward, but really exhilarating. I love making Sylvia pay for what she's done, just refreshing, ya know?"

-"Come on, I'm done waiting around...let's just get rid of them already."

Wander looked at the two pairs of eyes glowing in the dark, frowned, and took a step forward.

"My guts couldn't agree with you more, but first, they have to come together; and destroy what's left of themselves first. All we need is a little more time."

"Then we-?" Sylvia grinned.

"Bam. Destroy them then? Oh I don't know, you'd think since I'm him, I'd know. But the more I think that I was him, makes me sick to my stomach."

Wander scratched behind his back, making splinters of glass fall off like dried, dead skin. He looked at his fingers, his nails retracted long, razor sharp claws of crystal.

"What about you, Sylvia?"

Mirror Cod watched the two, enjoying their company.

"I could care less about her. Making that other goody-Wander shudder in fear was hilarious." She chuckled proudly.

"It'll be my turn next, this is a like a carnival ride." He smiled with glee.

"But let's this one thing straight here..," Sylvia steadily walked to him.

He dropped the smile and looked at her, unafraid.

"We _hate_ them. And I don't like you, you don't like me. I'd rather work alone than help you, since you remind me of him. But that's not happening. We can't do it alone. After this is over, we can wreak havoc on this puny, little galaxy."

It came so quickly that it was almost invisible, Wander swiped his hand at her, causing the air to rip and burn with his claws.

She jumped back, skittering against the floor, not intimidated in the least.

"Aw, adorable. You and your little mirror powers are _so scawwry_!" She mocked, and faked-pretended being terrified.

"Don't be so full of yourself." He hissed madly.

"Blame Sylvia, she's a tough wretch." Mirror Sylvia snorted, "But remember who we're serving for, and you won't be able to land a scratch on her."

"Maylynn." Mirror Wander grit his teeth.

She did a brief, slow clap. "Good, you're a smart boy. If you betray her, she won't hesitate to take you out."

Wander turned the opposite direction, leading to the lower floors and glanced at her,

"Let's go finish what we started."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
